


Mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit

by Servena



Category: Tatort
Genre: Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Scenes, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „Was hat Sie denn darauf gebracht, der abgetrennte Kopf?“





	Mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die Sommerchallenge 2017.

„Morgen, Nadeshda.“

„Ah, morgen, Herr Thiel! Boerne ist schon da.“

„Ist ja heute Morgen von der ganz schnellen Truppe, was? – Haben Sie davon noch mehr?“

„Auch noch nicht gefrühstückt, was? Ich hol ihnen mal was. Aber essen Sie besser erst hinterher.“

„Na das klingt ja vielversprechend.“

 

„Ah, Thiel! Ich habe schon gedacht, Sie hätten die Tatortuntersuchung an Frau Krusenstern delegiert, um sich nochmal im Bett umzudrehen!“

„Haha, sehr witzig. Und?“

„Es handelt sich hierbei höchstwahrscheinlich um eine männliche Person, ziemlich groß, zwischen 30 bis 40 Jahre alt, und mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit tot.“

„Was hat Sie denn darauf gebracht, der abgetrennte Kopf?“

„Nun werden Sie aber mal nicht unverschämt. Bei der Rechtsmedizin handelt es sich um eine höchst komplizierte Wissenschaft, die umfassendes Fachwissen, ein äußerstes Maß an Konzentration und ein bestens geschultes Auge für Details erfordert -“

„Wann?“

„Wie bitte?“

„ _Wann_ ist der Mann gestorben? Und _woran_ ist er gestorben?“

„Keinerlei Respekt für die Wissenschaft, die Ihnen überhaupt erst Ihren Job ermöglicht, wie ich noch hinzufügen möchte.“

„Also, dass der tot ist sehe ich auch selbst. Außerdem stelle ich hier die wirklich wichtigen Fragen.“

„Ja, aber die Antworten wollen Sie dann schon von mir, oder?“

„Ich bitte darum.“

„Vermuteter Todeszeitpunkt zwischen 1 und 5 Uhr Nachts, vermutete Todesursache Enthauptung. Für den Rest kommen Sie mal in ein paar Stunden in die Rechtsmedizin, falls Ihnen das nicht zu umständlich ist.“

„Hey, Boerne! Boerne!“

„Chef, ihr Frühstück!“

„Ist der jetzt beleidigt?!“


End file.
